Lovely Creatures with Twisted Intentions
by loveoftheunknown
Summary: An AU involving the tale as old as time. Lacie is a willful girl bullied by villagers due to her and her brother, Oswald, being deemed low class peasants. When he goes missing, Lacie is desperate to see him again, luck manages to find her through innovative servants. She is swept up in a world involving many mysteries by the lord of the castle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own the characters, or the original plot for _Beauty and the Beast. _

Rant: This came idea came to me randomly and I decided to make use of it. (Yes, I'm going to be working on two separate Lacie/Jack stories, honestly both stories were in my head at the same time and finally I grew tired of trying to write one while the other keeps popping up into my mind so I decided to try working on both of them).

This story will be a different take of both works, and the characters will be OOC for certain.

Introduction

Back during trying times when plague, disease, and famine claimed its victims in a sweet, deep sleep called death there was a young man who closed his heart off to the world. Though he lived in luxury and the people flocked to him bearing gifts and claiming their adoration of him. He knew it was all insincere flattery; these people never saw him for the man inside and only sought his company for his riches. Eventually, he cast himself away from the world deep inside his castle with only a few friends and servants for company. As time went on his friends grew more and more concerned with their master's behavior, but unfortunately whenever they approached him he sent them away. And now they watch with fear as their master's isolation continues to grow.

Chapter 1- A time for change

"Arthur, will you hurry up already," snapped the young red-headed maid, struggling to keep her skirts up as she hurried along, "we're already running behind and here you are moseying along like we're having a cup of tea."

The maid was an attractive woman with high cheekbones and a slender chin; her red hair provided a wonderful contrast to her slim gray eyes. She was slender in built and had a fine muscle tone from years of sorting out clutter and dusting the high ceilings in some of the castle's rooms.

"Yes Miranda, I'm going as fast as these legs will carry me so please shush," the slightly plump red-haired cook spit out between gasps. The poor fellow sounded as though he was about to suffer from an asthma attack and the woman still encouraged him to pick up his pace.

While she was muscular and narrow in built, the young man was of a decent height, but had some meat on his bones. Some considered him attractive in an awkward way, but he paid no heed to these rumors, he was a shy fellow compared to the woman's dominant nature. Arthur was also the elder brother to Miranda and possessed the same red hair and gray eyes as his sister.

But it was obvious as to who held the power.

"Arthur, please just shut up and get a move on," she hissed between teeth, her eyes trained far off into the distance.

"What has you so riled up this afternoon anyway?" Arthur stuttered out as he fell behind, his breaths came out with labor and he swore his ribcage was crushing his lungs. There was an odd burning sensation coming from this region.

Miranda shouted over her shoulder, "They captured some gentleman sneaking onto the land earlier today and now they're about to hold his trial. And I hear there might be a torture session and I just can't miss it!"

Arthur skidded to a stop and watched the black speck of his sister run off to watch the trial. He knew his sister had a slightly twisted fascination with pain but to get so excited about watching a man get tortured just wasn't his cup of tea. Soon enough he couldn't see his sister's black dress, that was required for the maids to wear, and he enjoyed the moment of relief for his lungs.

He hadn't heard about any men getting captured today, but then again he often had his nose stuck in a book. Miranda often scolded him that one day he was going to get stuck in the library and nobody would know where he was until he had withered away to bones because he refused to part from his lovely books.

Well, in his defense books were a better hobby to take part in than being a witness to the torture sessions as his sister had just proven the rumors true.

He gazed down the continuous grey hallway, the dungeons were quite a distance away and a person had to head outside in order to reach them. He took a glance out the window to his left and saw some leaves slowly falling from the trees. Lately, all the leaves had turned into bright color arrangements or reds and yellows. A chill could be felt around the castle as the temperature continued to drop, actually the castle was always cold, it felt like death himself resided here instead of the master who few had the privilege of seeing with their own eyes.

Arthur was sometimes granted this privilege because he grew up with the master, but as the years went by even he saw less and less of the master. Which was a shame because he used to bring such life to the castle until…

Arthur shook his head to steer off the negative thoughts. Bad vibes this castle gave a person if they lived here for too long.

Miranda continued sprinting through the castles, nearly tripping other servants as she paced. She took a deep breath and giggled as the pleasant smell of cinnamon filtered into her nostrils. She loved this time of the season when the fireplaces were lit up and pumpkins were placed around the castle.

But she did disapprove of the numerous hallways that she still got lost in if she didn't pay close attention.

_If you go this way it's a left, then a right, then go straight._

Luckily, she knew this path pretty well and soon enough the brass door leading to the outside could be seen a few feet away. Her steps echoed down the hallways and she often questioned why the elite considered such high ceilings fashionable. Then again, it wasn't fashionable to have a master who refused to take part in banquets and other kingdom celebrations and instead chose to stay cooped up in his room.

She snickered as she threw the door open to sprint across the fields leading to the dungeons where the prisoner was being held. The master and his woe as me behavior could wait, this was much more exciting!

She had overheard the chimney cleaners discussing that this man had been caught trespassing in the cabbage fields, and was found trying to steal some food red-handed. He awaited his trial currently and luckily Miranda would be there to witness his sentencing. She personally found the act of stealing cabbage a stupid reason to lock someone up but then again the interrogator had been bored lately and was looking for someone to take his boredom out on. The interrogator enjoyed her company due to the false information Miranda fed him that she was as much of a justice seeker as him. She managed to earn the spot as witness to these trials because she had shared with the interrogator her love of watching evil get their just desserts and he liked her response. She failed to mention the part where she loved watching evil get tortured because she found the whole torture process fascinating.

Something about the sounds of someone screaming as their bones were being twisted to the point of snapping and their skin being ripped open to reveal the ruby red liquid contained within was just fascinating! She enjoyed studying the inside of the human anatomy, to think that all these bones and organs she had seen were currently holding up this bag of flesh was an interesting concept to her.

Some of the field hands waved at her as she passed and she returned the gesture with a tad too much enthusiasm. She really needed to work on her containing her eagerness or else her hidden love of these sessions would get out. Arthur may have caught on earlier since she failed to keep her intentions hidden, but then again he shouldn't have tried to follow her. If he wanted to discuss his latest story then he should have sought her out at a later time.

Finally the dark complex that contained the dungeons came into sight. It was a gloomy little fixture with limited lighting and a rat infestation problem since nobody wanted to get near this part. Which Miranda found strange since these quarters were hardly ever used since the master hated violence, it was all the interrogator's idea to torture the felons.

Miranda paused outside the brass door with chains over the front to keep intruders from entering; she slumped down to try catching her breath. She quickly glanced around and when she determined nobody was looking leaned down to the cobblestone pathway and lifted up a brown rock with scratch marks on it. Once the rock was removed she smiled as she found the tiny silver key, nestled amongst a spider-web that could be used to enter the quarters.

Taking the key into her hand and replacing the stone, she quickly fumbled with the lock until she heard the clasp unlock. After unlocking the door, she snuck her head in to glimpse around into the darkness. Sadly it was much to dark even when her eyes adjusted and she had to feel her way to the second door that led to the main dungeon room. The entrance room was really just some plain room with no furnishings that was never lit up to cause the prisoners unease before even entering the main center. When she finally found the latch that would lead her to the main room she opened the thing without a second thought.

This proved a disastrous idea as light filtered around her and caused her to shield her eyes from the brightness. She could feel her head pulsing in protest and silently cursed her stupidity for forgetting that her eyes would take moments to adjust from jumping from extreme darkness to fire light.

When her headache finally dulled down she removed her hand to glance about the room, the interrogator was not currently present and she pursed her lips in annoyance. She had been hoping to jump into the inquiring of the prisoner. She sighed and walked into the room to lean back against the cold wall to wait for the interrogator, he often did as he pleased so it was uncertain when he would make his appearance.

"Miranda, my dear, you came earlier than expected?" came the nasally voice of the interrogator from beside her. She smiled and closed her eyes; this guy always had a habit of sneaking up on people. A habit he needed to drop his appearance often made the more squeamish lash out in fear.

"Yura, you know that I live for these occasions and it would break my heart to be a second late in watching a man find justice," she coolly lied through her teeth. If Yura had noticed her placing a hand behind her back and crossing two slender fingers he made no mention of it.

She saw from the corner of her eye his thin lips form into a grave smile of sorts before he nodded his head in approval. "Why of course my dear, pardon me, if I came across as rude, it's not everyday that such a delightful woman as yourself would actually take interest in scenarios involving justice instead of silly romantic notions other women of your age seem to indulge their fantasies in. You, my dear," he leaned down and lifted her hand to brush his crinkly lips against, she frowned in discomfort, "are a rarity amongst women these days."

Miranda knew Isla Yura had a high respect level for her and often liked to carry himself in the manners of a gentleman, but she knew deep down he was toying with her mind. Even though they considered each other on friendly terms, Yura liked to make people uncomfortable as some way of easing his boredom and since Miranda hardly budged he found her a worthy challenge.

It would be a lie if she said she didn't find this fellow slightly repulsive. His grey eyes were sunken into his skull and gave her the impression of a goblin. His forehead was much too long to even be considered normal and his bones showed through his skin. He also had red hair and Miranda would be damned if she overheard one more person trying to claim the two were related by blood means. There were worse rumors, some claimed they had a romantic relation and Miranda quickly rebuked these rumors she had as much interest in Isla Yura as she had in polishing weathered shoes.

She stared down at the man who shot a grim smile at her; he reminded her more of a walking skeleton than a goblin if she thought more of it. She noticed the expectancy in his eyes then realized she had forgotten to curtsey; she lifted up her black dress slightly and did a small dip to please the man. He clapped his hands and giggled childishly.

"I thank you Isla Yura for your kind words, "she smiled with feigned warmness. _Can we cut to the torturing part already I'm so bored._

"Ahh," he snapped his fingers, "I know what you're waiting for and give me a moment I need to find the key to his cell."

She glanced over her shoulder to where the seven cells stood in a straight line; she couldn't make out a figure from this distance. Perhaps the unfortunate fellow was lying in the shadows hoping to not draw attention to himself?

A wicked grin formed on her face, he would have to do better than that since there was nowhere to run in this hell-hole, Yura had wandered off to search the wall containing a vast selection of keys and she had to warn herself not to choke the skeleton man.

Since he was sure to take forever she called out to Yura with fake sweetness, "If you don't mind I wish to take a look at this prisoner, what cell is he in?"

Yura released a string of curses as a row of keys fell on top of his head. He gingerly rubbed the top of his scalp before replying the prisoner was in the first cell on the left. She thanked him and then hurried over to the cell. Before she reached his, she made sure to drag her nails against the bars along the way to scare him. She loved the screeching that each bar made as her slightly polished nails ran over the surface.

At last, she came across the last cell, she stopped her mind-games to stand in front of the cell. She leaned in to see if she could see the man, but all she saw was darkness. Yura had told her earlier that this fellow was rather calm in nature and besides a smart mouth did not struggle back too much after he knew for certain he was caught.

She kept trying to peer in and still couldn't make out anything, finally getting annoyed she gripped the bars and leaned in to get a better view. She jumped back when she happened to look down into the violet eyes of the felon. He stared back at her with tired eyes with a hint of boredom ringing in the centers as she chewed back a gasp. "You startle easily don't you?" the man asked in a deep voice that made her think of thick leather for some reason. His voice was laced with sarcasm, but there was a hint of desperation that he was bravely trying to hide. His response annoyed her and she bent down to rest on her ankles, she leaned in to whisper, "You talk big for someone behind bars you know that."

The man shrugged, "I'm innocent and I know this, that fellow over there misled me with fabricated information that the cabbages were under his possession and that I was welcome to have them."

Now this caught Miranda off-guard, Yura had purposely caused this man to unknowingly steal in order to arrest him? "Look," she said coldly, "Yura is a good man so don't try to tempt me with sweet lies about how you're innocent. You committed a crime and must face punishment simple as that."

"Do all you people here blindly listen to whatever lies that thing sprouts?" he looked over her shoulder to where Yura was still fumbling with the keys. The man gazed at Yura as though he was a disgusting side exhibit at a circus.

She stopped herself from chuckling since this must be the same look she showed to Isla Yura to his face. Suddenly the prisoner's words echoed in her head- _Do all you people here blindly listen to whatever lies that thing sprouts?_

_Is he calling me daft_?

The idea that some stranger was blatantly telling her to her face that she was a silly girl who blindly listened to the interrogator's claims angered her to the infinite degree. She leaned all the way into the bars to see the stranger and said in a voice dripping with ice venom, "Listen here scum, don't talk down to me when you're the idiot behind bars, Yura has worked here for a long time and surely we would know if one of the master's servants was unjustly arresting people He's a good man and for certain has no Un-noble intentions."

_I think?_

She peered in to see the stranger's feet were bare and covered in mud, they had cut marks from where he had been dragged in by the field helpers. His beige trousers were coated with mud along with his plain white shirt. While she was studying his attire, he leaned in to rest his head against the bars, too. Their eyes met and she noted his violet eyes were far prettier than she had realized earlier. Even if they were dark and shaking with anger to rival her cool look of intellect. His deep voice said with its own edge of fury, "Look I doubt you're as gullible as you're trying to portray yourself to be, so instead of watching an innocent man get beaten for simply trying to take back home some food to feed himself and his starving sister why not do the right thing and urge him to release me?"

Some of the candlelight managed to shine across his face and she choked back a surprise gasp at how _handsome _this stranger was. Despite his raggedy clothes, she could now see the strong physique of a man who most likely worked in a sawmill, his shoulders were quite broad and his chest followed a similar fashion. His arms were now griping the bars and when his fingers unintentionally brushed against hers she managed to keep an impassive face while her nerves were jumping with shock and electricity from simply touching him. Her heart rate had accelerated and she dumbly questioned why his touch electrified her so?

If she was trying to impassively hide her newfound interest in the prisoner, his face remained the same, except she failed to notice his eyes widening. His sharp jaw and slender cheeks were capturing her attention as she tried not to look at his lips.

Damnit, she had seen plenty of attractive men before, but why the sudden interest in this one?

She hadn't realize they had both sat there staring each other down in a silent battle of wills, finally the silence became awkward and she asked with forced boredom, "What is your name, Mister Innocence?"

He stared at her with suspicion before finally admitting, "Oswald."

Preferably, she would rather have just watched the handsome stranger get beaten and then sent on his way to this precious sister, but after learning that Yura may be making false claims and causing her master to earn a bad reputation she couldn't willingly ignore him. Despite the distance, she still considered the master an important childhood friend that she felt protective urges over.

She closed her eyes now finding this whole situation tiring since the prisoner had a name and a backstory. This was why she usually just taunted the prisoners and didn't ask for input, it suddenly made the whole torture process less entertaining because she began wandering about what the prisoner did in their daily lives.

When she reopened her eyes, Oswald was staring her down and she jerked back reflexibly. "If what you say is true then I must take action."

"Why?" Oswald asked with slight interest.

"Because," she failed to hide the sadness, "the master doesn't approve of things like torturing innocent men."

_Actually he doesn't approve of torture in general but Oswald doesn't have to know this. _

She kept her side-job secret for reasons other than earning a bad reputation; she didn't want to hear her master's disproval since she would end up being another disappointment to him.

She hated the thought of letting her friends down…

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly with a very dramatic sigh.

Oswald whispered into her ear, "Listen you're not a naïve woman don't allow this man to talk down to you as such. Don't listen to his sugar coated words it'll do nothing more than lead to more trouble."

Miranda numbly listened in and found that he spoke the truth to a certain extent; she knew she wasn't naïve but did outsiders view her as such? She felt self-conscious suddenly and could not provide an explanation as to why.

One of the things she prided herself on was her ability to hold conversation with men and not be looked down upon based on her gender. There had been some incidences where a man would act uppity with her, but she always managed to prove them wrong through intellect alone.

And now this Oswald was saying someone she considered an ally in interests had been misleading her? And that Yura kept telling her insincere flatteries to appease her? Did he think her so primitive?

The more she continued to ponder over these developments the more infuriated she became. She was lost in thought when the candlelight danced across Oswald's face and she couldn't help noticing how lovely his skin looked as the fire made it have a slight glow…

She shook her head. _Stop thinking like some love-struck teenager you're a strong, rational woman._

To hell with it all.

She stood up quickly and Oswald stared up at the determined expression she wore with interest. She clenched her fists to keep from wringing Yura's neck, how dare he misled her with false flattery as he lied to her face. She glared at the skeleton's head with a vengeance, she was seriously considering on how to dispose of a body without leaving behind any traces leading back to her.

She jumped when Oswald's cold fingers circled over her own; she stared down at the intense looking man with surprise. For some reason her heart began to race and she could feel a blush forming on her chest, which luckily the uniform hid. _Who was this man and why was he making such an impression on her? _His eyes held deep admiration for her along with some other emotion she couldn't pinpoint. She massaged her temple before yanking her hand away, suddenly feeling strange having some random man touch her with such intimacy.

"Mind telling me your name?" he inquired.

His question caught her off guard, and she was about to tell him before she thought better of it. She didn't need her name being traced back to Isla Yura's false claims or involvement with his torture sessions. If people asked about her work relationship with him she would lie through her teeth. Yes, she was selfish but in a survival of the fittest it was every man for himself.

She stared at him with fortitude, before saying, " Just consider me your guardian angel on a one time deal."

Oswald smiled at her and she found herself thinking he should do it more often. "So you will help me, angel?" he asked teasingly.

She stared intently at him before refocusing her gaze on Yura, who seemed to have found the key judging from the way he was giggling like a fool. _I'm going to slice this man's head off if I find out he lied to me just you wait Isla Yura._

She said in a voice laced with malicious intent, "I'll do what I can."

Note: Everybody like so far? So whose going to get introduced next chapter I wonder...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or the original plot for Beauty and the Beast.

The story so far…

England, 1700's-a small village in the countryside

Despite popular opinion, the idea of good will towards men is considered rubbish by simple town folk wanting to make a living. In order to survive, the strong must worker harder while the weak can be left behind to make room for the more capable workers. Though it's a cruel mind-set this is the way of life. And those who challenge these principles are often given the cold shoulder…

Chapter Two- The fiercely determined woman

"Out of luck again Lacie?" a random woman asked as she howled with laughter. The woman wiped away tears as she continued her pestering, "Give it up dearest, you would earn enough money to actually afford a proper meal if you would just sell the goods! Just forget your damn pride already!"

Some other noisy women flocked on each side of the irritating parrot began cackling along with her. The women looked disgusting as sweat dripped off their faces as they sat on the main parrot's balcony fanning themselves as though they were royalty. In reality, though they wore poofy dresses and carried intricate fans all embroidered with laces and silk these women were far from proper women. In fact, each woman who sat on that balcony had probably slept with half the town men and women. They were all town wagons, meaning that everybody had gotten a ride at least once.

The young woman known as Lacie clenched her fists as she tried to walk away with dignity, she bit her bottom lip and tried to act the better person by not shooting back some retort.

"Ohhh Laccciiiee, so young and fair, but yet can't find a job so soon it's to the streets, my sweet," sang some teenager in the small crowd of colorful women dripping with sweat.

Lacie clenched her calloused fingers tighter and thought of water buckets falling on their heads to keep from yelling at them. How she hated these pompous ingrates with a passion, but she had learned the hard way that sometimes keeping one's mouth shut brought good results. Like food on the table.

"Aww Lacie wasn't that the seventh time you were turn down? Perhaps a life or labor just isn't cut out for you! Just sell yourself and surely you'll earn some coins!"

Lacie halted right in the center of the street causing some carriage drivers to grip their horse's reins and pull on tightly to avoid crashing into her. Loud threats were screeched but she ignored those morons, her world was painted red now and the only in her focus were those dumb buffoons.

She circled around to shoot each of the ten females a look of pure repulsion before yelling out, "Yes selling myself would be the easy ticket to earning enough money for food and bedding but alas apparently we have a difference in opinion. You see my fellow women I actually pride myself on working hard and earning my share, while you all chose the lazy method. While I have self-respect and cherish my body, it would seem that you all have decided that your bodies are nothing more than something to be tarnished by gruel men. I'm sorry, ladies that you lack both confidence _and dignity."_

After giving them a piece of her mind, she plopped a hand on each side of her waist and stuck her chest out. She couldn't help the wide grin from settling on her face as her eyes narrowed in challenge.

It was by miracle that she didn't start chortling out-loud when the look of disbelief crossed their faces, they all sat there stumped. She could practically hear the wheels turning in their heads as each of them probably thought the same exact thing- _Did she really just say that?_

An eerily deadly silence washed over the once noisy street and Lacie couldn't help herself from looking around. All the sales happening were paused as villagers stopped their purchasing to watch the drama unfold. Lacie noticed people within the local pub and barbershops had also stopped their conversing to watch with awe as the village's black sheep went up against the self-appointed council of wealthy bitches.

Soon enough whispers began to surge and people leaned into each other's ears as they pointed and stared. The villagers thought they were being somewhat quiet but Lacie could hear pieces of the conversations.

_That girl's at it again._

_Does she like getting into trouble?_

_It's no wonder people won't hire her she has a bad attitude._

Of course, people would stick up for the wealthy brats than one of their own.

And then the whispers were overpowered by the loud harping as the village princesses finally gave their input each girl couldn't believe some peasant girl would make such outlandish comments on them.

Lacie examined her surroundings with disinterest as everybody looked at her with disgust and continued pointing fingers at her. Lacie released a tired sigh before she walked off with everybody yelling at her to return and apologize that instant.

She rolled her eyes and snorted.

_Over my dead body am I going to apologize for speaking the truth where others are too cowardly to openly admit they think the same way. _

As she neared the edge of town she silently thanked the heavens for allowing her a moment of silence. Her head was aching from not only the continuous screaming pitches of the villagers, but from the aggravation of missing out on another job opportunity.

This was her seventh failure in the span of two weeks. Everywhere she went people looked down their nose at her simply because she was an orphaned peasant girl. This factor annoyed her greatly because what gave these people the right to act like Gods to her?

_Kind-hearted and following God's teachings to the nth degree, such blatant lies!_

In anger she kicked at the ground and sent the red dirt flying. She repeated the process once more just to pretend she was kicking those people in the shins.

A few strands of her black hair fell across her eyes and she pushed the strands back with force. Her hair was wet with a small dosage of sweat and she refused to look like some drowned dog when her pride was already at rock bottom.

She had really believed the paper company would take her in as one of the paperboys just because she knew the owner well from church. He was a soft-spoken gentleman with wire rim glasses and a tender smile. Lacie didn't think he had it in him to harm a fly, but sadly when the village princesses got wind of his plans to hire her they went and protested to their fathers who sent letters discouraging him from hiring such an uncouth young lady. Each letter talked about how uncivil she was and would promote a bad image on his company; she had learned this information an hour earlier as the man took her into his cluttered office and spoke about fixing her personal image and then he might reconsider her.

In a moment of rash youthful anger, she told the man to go to hell where cowards reside and there went any opportunity for a second chance as he had her tossed outside.

And now here she was walking back down the dirt road leading to her small cottage shared between her and her brother, Oswald. With each step back to her dwelling she could feel a piece of pride get left behind on the road.

As she walked she kept kneading the front of her dress between her fingers, a habit she often did out of nervousness. While she was angry with herself for letting her emotions win over again (she didn't give a damn about what she said) she knew her and Oswald were going to suffer some consequences. While she didn't care if those girls threw dirt on her and called her horrid names she didn't wish the same for her stony face brother. While he always appeared impassive she had noticed recently how lethargic he had become after working in the sawmill as he was putting in at least fifteen hours a day. Plus, with their small amount of tokens they barely had enough money to afford food on the table but four times a week. Most of their food came from the garden they had planted in their youth along with fishing.

A somber frown formed as she recalled happier times when her parents were still alive. Back then fishing was a family passing time and they planted vegetables just so their mother could make her hearty stews. Biting the inside of her cheek she refused to allow the tears to form, but it hurt to remember them. Her heart always panged whenever she recalled they had been dead for about five years now.

Lacie had been fourteen at the time, while Oswald was sixteen, when they had to watch their once strong, healthy parents get over-come by some strange disease that ate them away from the insides. Lacie closed her eyes as she recalled the hollow eyes and cheeks of her dying parents where there once had been ripe flesh. The image sickened her but she had grown to resist breaking down into sobs that often plagued her the first few months after her parent's deaths. As time went on, it became nothing more than a numbing pain that filled her insides.

Although she often questioned why the disease never affected her and her sibling since they were in direct contact with the disease itself. Oswald thought it was some illness they caught on one of their travels to the countryside, but Lacie thought this was a silly verdict but chose to agree for sanity purposes.

And now five years later, she was nineteen and the villagers had turned on what remained of her family.

The cottage appeared on the horizon, it was a small building that was weathered from suffering through many storms. Flowers bloomed across the arches and in between the cracks where the stones had budged. Lacie loved that her parents had painted the door a bright green just because as a child she hated having to leave the meadow to come to dinner. Her parents convinced her the green door represented the meadow always staying with her.

Such funny people her parents were, them and their silly creative ideas to please their whiney children.

While the meadow was actually nothing more than pastureland for endless miles, during the summer the grass turned the prettiest shade of green that always filled Lacie with comfort for no reason. She used to love coming outside to pick flowers as her mother tended to the vegetable garden since she swore her children lacked a green thumb.

Finally, she reached the green door and stood on her tiptoes to reach the hidden key above the doorframe. After finding the object she unlocked the door and sauntered inside to collapse face-first on the wooden chair her brother had placed a bearskin over.

She cozily rubbed her face against the fur and wished he would return from his trip already. Oswald had left about five days prior in order to explore other sawmills; he was hoping to transfer areas since the living conditions in this town had grown unbearable. Lacie pleaded with him to not allow the villagers' cruel words to run them off but Oswald ignored her pleas.

Lacie knew if she left Oswald would find life in this village more tolerable since the villagers hated her more than the quiet young man. While they sometimes spoke cruelly to Oswald they found his company far more preferable than Lacie's simply because he didn't backtalk anyone unless they spoke rudely of his deceased parents or sister.

While she was nothing more than a creature driven by passion and outrage at their injustice. Where Oswald ignored their taunts and goads, she fought back and it always brought the same results. More alienation from the villagers and upturned noses, luckily it was only she who received this treatment not Oswald.

A disgusting smell wafted through the air causing the teenager to crunch up her nose. She questioned what smelt so awful before realizing it was her own dusty, sweaty body she currently had just taken a whiff of.

Sitting upright she released a groan before making her way to the back room to heat up some water to pour into the basin for a bath. As the kettle began to heat she began stripping off her clothes, a plain burgundy dress with a small white apron to put over it. She cautiously removed the matching bow from her hair. As the bow was untied her long hair cascaded down her shoulders to fall right above her waist.

She gently tried to untangle the knots, which proved difficult as each clump refused to budge. When the final tangle came undone she released a happy sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to cut off the clump.

A deep growl echoed across the room, as her stomach protested not being fed since yesterday. She rubbed a hand across her flat abdomen as she shushed the aching muscle, she didn't need her body yelling at her at the moment.

Once the kettle began to whistle, she quickly took it off the fire and began to pour the warm liquid into the basin. Sadly she was only going to have enough water for a wipe-down this evening since there hadn't been any rain lately.

After resetting the kettle over the fire-pit, she grabbed a towel off the nearby stoop and proceeded to wash herself off. The steam felt good for her aching feet as she settled them down into the basin, yelping at first contact with the scorching liquid. She quickly washed away the grime from her face and arms. Her skin became lighter with each wipe as the dirt and sweat was removed.

As she watched the dirt float through the water she questioned if this was how the villagers saw her as a dirty uncouth girl.

After patting herself dry she grabbed a glass of water she set out earlier and walked over to a nearby mirror hanging on the wall. This mirror was one of their prized possessions since it had been handcrafted by her father and used by her mother. As she dunk her hand into the water and began running her finger through her hair she examined her nude body.

Her mother had been very bountiful in figure and had very tan skin from working outside constantly. The woman had raven colored hair and violet eyes similar to her son; she also possessed a smile that could brighten anyone's day.

As she stared at herself in the mirror while recalling her mother, Lacie saw that besides her dark hair there were several differences between the women. Lacie was very lean from not getting proper nourishment and her skin had become rather pale since she wasn't getting her proper nutrient intake. There was a hint of peach to her skin tone but that was thanks to hours of walking to the village in the blazing heat.

Lacie thought she looked more like her father with her small chin and slender cheeks, plus she had his lips. While all the family members shared common traits there was one that set her apart from the rest of the family.

Her damn red eyes.

While her parents thought they were beautiful and signified that she was special the villagers shunned her since they believed her a child of the devil. She still noticed people crossing themselves or muttering chants whenever she passed. Sometimes she would sneeze just to make the villagers uncomfortable when they said "God bless you". There was always suspense and hesitation as they said the words which made her giggle with glee since she couldn't stand those folks.

While she was musing over her day she failed to notice the creeping shadow that fell across the windowsill. The shadow crept closer and closer but she was too busy drying her hair off.

She did take notice when the voice screamed through the window, "Hello Lacie! How have you been today!?"

The girl released an earsplitting scream that made the creep cover his ears in pain. She quickly hid her body behind the towel as she turned to shot the sneak a glare.

"How many times have I told you, Cheshire, not to sneak up on a lady like that?" she snarled.

The youthful faced teenager stuck a finger in his ear to scratch as he looked up at the ceiling, he said in a bored voice, " But you're hardly a lady Lacie."

Upon that response the cup of cold water was thrown at his head, the boy scampered away from the liquid but she had good aim. She laughed as the water dripped down his ruffled brunette hair to fall on his tan face. She swore the boy had feline-like qualities with his strange shaped eyes, small nose, and sharp teeth. Plus he hated water, which added to her conclusion he was a cat in a past life.

She wrapped the towel around her body and crossed her arms, "What brings you over Cheshire besides scaring young women who are home alone?"

His boyish grin returned besides his prior exasperation to being wet. "Don't act so haughty, your brother asked me to come visit you when I had time away from the bakery. Besides is it bad for someone to miss their friend?"

She couldn't help feeling bad when she saw him pout his lips like an innocent child though he was in his early teens. Releasing a groan she waved her hand ushering him in, "Fine fine, I've missed seeing your silly face so come in."

She began walking to the door when she paused mid-step and jumped around to yell, "And come through the front door this time! Last time you jumped through the window you bro-"

Sure enough he attempted to jump through the window and sent the numerous flowerpots and tools crashing to the hard ground below. He clutched his head and groaned in pain as she closed her eyes and counted to ten.

She opened her eyes to finish under her breath, "broke something."

After putting on a clean dress, Lacie propped her head into her palm as she watched with amusement, as the boy shoveled down a bowl of soup since working in the bakery was just so difficult.

If she knew how to bake she would have sought a job there since his family actually liked her. But then again if Cheshire was any example they were definitely odd compared to the rest of the village.

Cheshire lived a few fields away from her and when they were children they went over to each other's houses all the time to play knights and robbers. She always was stuck as a robber when Oswald came over since he hated listening to Cheshire whine.

Sadly since her job-hunting activities they saw each other less and less. While she brooded over her inability to keep a job or actually get considered, Cheshire found it hilarious and kept a tally chart marked for each failed attempt.

After gorging down the bowl he offered her the bowl with an expectant gaze. She thumped him on the head, "In this house you get your own grub, it's ever man for himself."

"So you're agreeing that you are a man?" he joked, heading over to the pot to pour himself some more. She was lucky that she had found some ingredients left in the farthest corners of the cupboard. The only reason she wasted all the ingredients for their supper was because they were soon to expire.

"No, but if we were to do a comparison I would have to say I'm the more manlier member in this duo," she replied with a twisted grin. Cheshire pouted and slumped his shoulders.

_That's what you get for teasing me. _

"Where's you brother at?" he inquired sitting himself down at the wooden table. The chair creaked and she silently prayed that the furniture would last until next year.

"Oswald went on a business travel to search for work elsewhere outside this damned village," she replied. At first she was oblivious to the sadden face of Cheshire but seeing his shoulders slump in defeat she quickly got up and embraced the boy into a hug. "Everything will be alright Cheshire, we'll make sure to visit every so often if Oswald can find work."

He looked up into her face, "You promise?"

She nodded sincerely and this appeased him. He went back to eating and she then remembered to ask him what finally brought him over today.

"Cheshire what brought you over tonight besides checking in on me? I know you to well to know that something else was on your mind besides making sure I was safe."

The boy stared at her blankly as he mused over her question then his eyes brightened up as his memory returned. "I'm sorry Lacie but I decided to come over tonight to forewarn you."

She narrowed her eyes, what could possibly be happening that she needed to be warned about. Was there another cow that escaped because she was quite tired of Cheshire warning her of wandering cows. "Forewarn me of what?"

"Okay, I've been stalling the guy for almost a week now so don't get to mad at me for not coming sooner but he's proved insistent."

She reached over to grip his upper arm, "Whose been insistent? Tell me now or I'll shake you so hard your bones will break."

Cheshire's head rolled back and forth as she shook him forcefully, he replied, "You remember that gentleman whom all the ladies have drooled over and practically torn their panties off to sleep with him for a night?"

She bit her lip as each male flashed through her mind, she couldn't remember seeing any fine gentleman but then again she never looked. "Not that I can recall."

"Really you would be the first," he added with a chuckle, she wasn't sure whether to knock him over the head or laugh along with him.

After laughing his head off like he was on some inside joke, he wiped away some tears from his eyes as he looked her in the eyes, "Well my dear lady be prepared for you're about to have this gentleman come courting you tonight when the sky turns into dusk."

She opened her mouth before closing it again; she sure as hell did not want to be alone with some random man who probably had the ego of a peacock. Cheshire twirled at an invisible curly mustache, "Or you can sneak away in the night and stay over at my place to avoid said run in with this gentleman."

She nervously looked out the window and saw the sun making its descent behind the far distant tree line. She turned back around and practically said in a small voice, "Can we get out of here?"

Maybe she was being paranoid but she wanted to avoid letting this random stranger be aware that she was home so she was trying to whisper to Cheshire. The boy sensed her distress with amusement before mouthing _follow me._

She had barely crawled two inches before a loud, obnoxious knock came pounding on her door. While one half of her commanded her to sneak off, her pride won since she refused to be scared off by some idiot who sounded like a pompous jerk.

"Who the hell is knocking on the door at such a dreadful hour?" she shouted. Relief washed over her as the knocking stopped, but her joy was short lived as the knocks came more tenderly. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Cheshire, grinning like an idiot, with irritation.

Cheshire chuckled, "At least the man has enough manners to stop pounding on a woman's door like some savage."

She began to pop her knuckles, a move she had seen her father and brother do before getting into fights. "He wants to make a house calling fine by me, I'll show him just how savage a woman can be."

She sprang up and began to stomp over to the door like she was preparing to wage battle. Since the idiot came at this hour he was probably some flirtatious older man whore who hoped to woo her with flowers and empty promises. Or he was an overly muscular guy who planned to intimidate her into courting him. Or…she had no clue what the man would look like but he definitely had the brains of a pig since other village men would glance the other way but still managed to leer at her while others paid no attention.

When she reached the door handle, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath and prepare for whoever stood on the other side. She looked over her shoulder to see Cheshire sit with a smile that reached one ear to the other.

Gathering her courage she swung the door open and fixed the stranger with her most intimating gaze. Her anger halted and was replaced by surprise as she witnessed the man wearing his Sunday best. He wore a white jacket over a black vest with white trousers to match. His white hair was pulled back into a braid to reveal his purple tinted eyes. He leaned on a brown cane as his other hand clutched a bouquet of flowers. He wore a casual grin but she could see his strange eyes look her over.

Just what the hell was this guy? Honestly she pinched herself to keep from laughing at his ridiculous attire.

She looked over the man the same way a butcher examines a coup of chickens, she said with a hint of confusion, "I'm sorry but I do not remember asking for a magician to come pay me a visit."

She failed to hide the contempt from her voice, but he seemed to detect her sarcasm since his mouth faltered from the careless grin he tried to feign. Smoothly he smiled gleefully at her and said with fake amusement, "Why I'm no magician my lovely speculator, what I am is a man who humbly wishes to ask you to come to dinner and a show with me on this fine evening."

Now she couldn't hide the boredom from becoming evident she stared at him with a deadpan expression. Who the hell said these kinds of things?

"Sorry I don't leave the house after dark there might be shady characters out."

He placed the flowers against his chest as he tried to act the valiant gentleman, "Do not worry gorgeous when you're with me not a soul will touch a hair on your head."

_Nope but he'll touch everything else won't he? _

She pretended to be shy as she gripped some layers of her blue dress and nervously fingered them. A motion that didn't go unnoticed by the caller, she then said with acid sweetness, "And as I said before there are shady characters out."

Sending him her most devilish grin she could practically see the steam rising from his head. She giggled with feigned sweetness, "If you tell me your name perhaps I can come see you some other time."

"When will that be?" he inquired.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps tomorrow."

Now that got him excited, he squared his shoulders and stood straight in a mock example of pride.

"That would be wonderful, my name is Levi and I hope you will consider attending dinner with me tomorrow night. I took notice of you walking in town one fine afternoon and our beauty stopped me dead in my tracks. I asked myself over and over who was this exquisite woman and I asked every villager to tell me your name."

He handed the bouquet of red roses tied together with a red string and a stupid note that she could see small parts of. All she saw was the line reading "Your beauty is something incomparable," and that had her rolling her eyes as he prattled on about how lovely it would be to see her again.

He could quote love poems all he wanted since she knew that he secretly wanted to be the one who proclaimed he had taken her chastity since men crave what they can't have. Also, men wanted to be known as the one who tamed a shrewd.

She nodded her head without truly paying him any attention, she walked back inside as he continued to speak eloquently, "Yes, yes until a future date have a good evening by yourself. And please watch out for wandering cows I heard they're escaping more often than usual." Her last response had him staring over his shoulder like the said cow was licking its jaw to tear his face apart as they spoke. She kicked the door shut behind her as the man gaped at her audacity.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just an original idea of mine that is based on the original characters and story. Though they're in an AU with AU personalities.

Chapter 3- Just leave me be to find my brother

Annoying was an understatement. The caller known as Levi was about to get a swift kick to the groin if he did not take the hint. . .

Just what part of no did he not understand?

Lacie was about to rip her hair out by the fifth day of Levi sending her bouquets of white roses placed in bundles in front of her doorstep, serenading her with absolutely ridiculous love poems, and following her around the town as she attempted carrying on with her daily life.

She might as well have given up job-hunting with this idiot tailing her every move.

The young woman began the routine of ducking behind crates of food whenever she caught a glimpse of white hair. During the night, she kept a knife safely tucked between her nimble fingers just in case he tried anything fishy.

Another annoyance was his infatuation…with _himself._

Wherever a mirror was available he took it as a liberty to stare at his reflection with absolute adoration. Now she wasn't going to lie, he was a stunning specimen in terms of being a handsome, snooty, pompous rich-boy. However, his attitude was what made him ugly in her opinion. Though her opinion didn't seem to matter to him in the least.

According to Levi's mentality, she was just a piece of flesh to have his way with and then toss her aside like a rotten piece of meat. What a winner.

Just yesterday, she had stood in the bakery line to attempt picking up a free loaf of bread from Cheshire's family since he owed her from losing a bet. And there came Levi preaching to the heavens of his eternal love for her.

She tried her hardest to tune him out; but she could feel her right eye twitching from her valiant attempts of not committing homicide. Her shoulders had bunched up as he tried brushing a lock of hair off her bare shoulder. Her hands weren't as lucky since she squeezed her nails into her palms until they bled.

For the love of all that was merciful could she just have peace and quiet?

Another thing that bothered her was the lack of presence in the form of her brother in their dwellings. Oswald had not returned for about fifteen days now she calculated and it worried her sick. Everyday she kept her eye on the town's edge for any sign of his return.

Her desperation turned into despair at the thought of him being jumped by burglars and was now a fresh corpse. One night she finally broke down her defenses and continued sobbing until the first rays of sunlight filtered in through the window.

Cheshire began visiting her for longer periods of time. He stayed with her until things that crept in the night began howling to the moon. When those beasts of the moon made their sad, mournful cries to the skies above he rushed home since the beasts were still along the forests edge. The beasts were smart and did not creep closer to the village until darkness made the fire fade into the shadows.

Cunning little creatures those beasts were.

Lacie considered herself strange that she found comfort in their presence. As though they kept her safe from human beasts who could take advantage of a lone woman living on the outskirts of the village.

Tonight, Lacie sat on her windowsill praying for her brother's return. Leaning against the cold wooden surface, a gentle night breeze blew across the nightscape sending the white petals of the roses drifting across the sky causing her to feel like she was living in a fantasy realm. A cold isolated fantasy where she was left alone in this world without a soul to comfort her. A shudder rolled through her, beginning in the soft member of her heart before making its way to the smooth planes of her creamed color flesh.

Drawing her knees into her chest, she laid her head against them and continued staring at the petals floating across the cerulean ocean of the sky. While the scene was beautiful it did not ease the hollowness within her very soul. The emptiness continued flowing within her until she felt like it would swallow her whole.

That night, as she lay under the thick covers of her woven quilt, she cried herself to sleep once more.

Next morning

A warmth brushed itself against her face and soon she could detect a hint of brightness playing against the outside of her eyelids. She placed a hand over them and rolled to the other side of the bed and curled into a feeble ball wishing away the sun.

When her stomach growled, she curled tighter and wished the pain would go away. Only through the kindness of Cheshire's family and pity from the local pastor was she able to scrounge up enough food to keep herself from falling victim to the predator known as hunger. However, guilt kept her from pleading for more food; eventually she would have to go to desperate lengths to provide food for herself.

She refused to become a bedding partner to Levi, but she knew that soon she would have to suck in her pride and become a maid for one of her tormenters. Though it was a last ditch effort, sometimes it was the only option to keep oneself alive.

Those wretched humans would gloat for the opportunity to torment her inside their very mansions. Anything to punish a human who fought against them.

And now this option was the only thing which guaranteed her survival. Even though she would hate herself for days to come, she refused to die a pathetic death. Her parents did not raise a quitter, and she refused to allow herself to wither away after they toiled away in their life to keep their children alive.

And the memory of her kindhearted brother moved her to stay alive. She would work until she gathered enough strength to search for him. Right now, she was too physically drained to journey outside the village to find him. But she swore an eternal oath to one day come to his rescue. This oath was the only thing which kept her spirit strong and will to survive.

On that morning, she was sipping at some soup the pastor had offered to her. The chicken noodle was scrumptious; if she could earn enough money to buy food she would pay him back for his kindness.

As she ate a knock came to her door. She sipped down more soup before placing her bare feet on the cold ground and gathering her white nightgown into her hands she walked across the floor until she reached the door. She peeked out of the peephole and upon seeing the untidy dark hair of Cheshire opened the door quickly.

The young boy beamed at her and invited himself in without any offer. He hurried across the room and placed himself at the other end of the table. He smiled bigger at her and she felt split between the feelings of apprehension and happiness for his visit. She chuckled at his assumed invitation to enter. Closing the door and walking back to the table, she situated herself on the seat and stared at him. Picking up her bowl, she sipped away and stared at him over the bowl's surface.

He fidgeted happily as he continued beaming at her. She lowered the bowl and cocked her head to stare at him curiously. He appeared to be holding in some secret and was about to burst for the opportunity to tell her its contents. She decided to take the opportunity to ask him, " If you don't mind me asking what has you so excited this early morning?"

He jumped for the opportunity of answering her question, "So I was talking to my parents this morning and you have no idea what they answered to my question."

"No since I don't know what you asked them."

He picked at some lint on his blue corduroys, placed over a long sleeved brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up, before answering in a feigned bored voice. "Oh you know, just the usual silly questions."

She rolled her eyes, "Cheshire, so help me, I'm about to strangle you if you keep playing at your riddles."

He smirked at her cunningly, "Threats so early in the morning, my lady?"

On that note she flung a comb at his head. She had been brushing out the tangles as she ate earlier. Now her hair was straight and sleek leaving her satisfied with the results.

He miraculously dodged the object, since he wasn't good at paying attention, and swung himself back up. He narrowed his eyes playfully, and shook a finger at her, "Keep that up and I won't tell you a thing."

She raised the bowl ready to fling it with all her strength.

He waved his hands, and said in a frantic voice, "Okay, okay you win!"

She smiled in a cutthroat grin, "Now then, " after placing the bowl on the table, he watched her movements with wide eyes, and propping her head on the curled fingers on her hand, the other hand waved in a please proceed gesture, "with that settled let's jump straight in."

Usually, she felt pity at teasing him so roughly, but sometimes-extreme measures were needed to stop his dancing around answering the question. He breathed a sigh of relief, he opened his eyes and jumped straight into answering to avoid more objects thrown at his face, "As I said, I was talking with them this morning and I inquired about them hiring more help so they could stop having to pick up heavy objects with their tired backs. Plus, they need someone periodically kneading the dough so they can bake more bread. And I think even you are capable of that."

She was torn between giving him a black eye or agreeing to his statement.

Without realizing it she leaned in and stared at him intently. Her heart pounding for him to hurry up with the story.

He liked this gesture. He raised a hand, pointing one index finger up, and shifted his head side to side. He continued enthusiastically," They thought over my question intently before answering with absolute certainty- Yes."

At first, she sat there dumbfounded because they were stubborn about keeping their occupation strictly between the family. The next she was flinging herself across the distance separating them, forgetting about a thing called gravity entirely, and knocking the smaller boy over onto the floor. While he gasped for air and tried to settle his heart after she made him lose a life from scaring him senseless, she was hugging him like a straightjacket.

The next moment she planted a full-on kiss onto his lips before letting his head fall back on the floor, he stared up at her dumbfounded. She looked ready to weep from joy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're..welcome!" he managed to choke out since she was hugging him so intensely. He swore if she hugged any tighter he might lose an eyeball from the pressure she was exhibiting.

"Oh Cheshire, you are a gift from the heavens! I don't know how I'll ever repay you!" she sat up and literally bounced with excitement, holding her hands against her mouth as though keeping herself from screaming with glee.

"You can…start by getting off my lungs," he said under a hoarse voice.

As though suddenly becoming aware, she looked down and gasped as she realized she had placed her full weight down on his small waist. Though he reached to her breast-line in height, he still hadn't managed to bulk up yet.

"Oh Cheshire, I'm so sorry, here let me help you up!" and then the boy was yanked into a standing position, he stumbled slightly at her sudden burst of strength. Lacie was such a handful at times.

Her red eyes glowed with delight, after such a somber night and sadden thoughts things were finally looking up!

Nothing could ruin her…

A loud knock came on her door.

Excitement.

Lacie and Cheshire turned to stare at one another in confusion. Who the hell would come this early in the morning? Lacie wasn't prone to have visitors since people acted like she had the Bubonic plague or some other life-ending disease. The only two people who were regulars at inviting themselves in were Cheshire and Oswald, one actually lived there and the other might as well become a permanent resident. Oswald would have just let himself in which meant…

She sighed and said in her most sarcastic voice, "I guess they finally came to burn me at the stake."

Cheshire's eyes grew to the size of oranges at her comment then it dawned on him at the sarcasm in her voice, "Oh, you're just joking…right?"

Lacie resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead. When they were younger there were times she actually convinced Cheshire that certain humans had developed the ability to fly…and he believed it.

The day humans learned to fly was the day Cheshire was going to rub in her face for all eternity.

"Yes, Cheshire," she slid her hand down her face, causing her mouth to droop open, "I'm telling a fib."

The beating on the door grew louder and she flashed the door a smothering gaze. Cheshire snickered at her glare and she focused the same look on him, causing him to swallow uncomfortably.

Pushing her hair away from her face and straightening out her nightgown, she stomped over to the door. So help her if it was Levi she was going to crucify him and place him in the middle of the vegetable garden.

She looked out the peephole…son of a bitch.

On the other side of the door stood vanity himself. Lacie tilted her head back to release a loud groan before banging her head against the door. Could she not have a quiet morning?

Plastering on a misleading serene grin, to delude Levi into a false sense of calm, she opened the door slowly; the man had no idea of what was about to happen to him.

Levi stared at her with admiration, taking an uncomfortable length of time at examining her evening attire with a lustful glance, the man's immodest gaze made her wish to cover herself with several blankets. She could feel a heat building on her cheeks and she knew a blush was developing, but dammit she refused to let him know he made her feel awkward.

"Why Lacie, my lovely flower, you look positively ravishing this morning," he purred seductively. The hidden undertone of yearning, actually his intentions weren't exactly hidden-the perverted snake, almost made her run for the skillet to bang over his head if he tried anything funny.

"Good morning Levi, and may I ask why you have appeared so early?" she asked bluntly. There was no point in making friendly conversation since she wanted him gone within the next five minutes or else there would be a dead body in the vegetable garden. The more she calculated over where to place his body she knew she had to keep his premeditated death a secret.

"Would you consider it ridiculous if my answer is I wish to spend my morning partaking at your beauty?" he asked in mock shock at her audacity. She had heard through gossip he liked his women fiery so she had to keep a close eye on him.

If she slipped in her refusal of seeing him outside his daily stalking routine, then he would trap her in his web of deception.

She smiled deviously, and said in her most sweet voice, dripping in acid, "But if memory serves correct you see me day after day, whether it's calling for me in the middle of a crowd, standing behind me in lines, sending me flowers. And let's see," she placed a finger against her lips and tapped, "oh right I almost forgot, randomly appearing at my door at inconvenient times."

She could tell her unwillingness to fly into his arms was aggravating him. Levi's face darkened slightly and she knew she had to tread carefully. She spared a glance towards her left and saw Cheshire keeping an intense gaze on Levi. Luckily, the older man hadn't taken notice of him yet. If things came to worse, Cheshire would rush to her safety and with two angry devils on his hide, Levi wouldn't stand a chance. Cheshire was small in size, but he made up for his stature with pent up aggression. While Lacie had learned to hold her own growing up with Oswald and Cheshire, being the only female between two males had made her have to toughen up to get her way.

"You know," Levi placed his hands on the doorframe and leaned in to tower over her menacingly, "most women in this town would appreciate some gentleman doing half the things I've done to win your approval."

Lacie straightened her spine and stared at him definitely, "Yes, and that is probably because most women in this village are absolute idiots."

Levi's tone grew harsh, "Watch it little girl."

Lacie's red eyes blazed with anger, "No, you watch it you loathsome, disgusting, vile excuse of a human being. Do you think I am so foolish as to not pick up on your hidden intentions? I know a deceptive bastard when I meet them and believe me when I say you're dripping in sin."

And there went Levi's mask of pretending to be a gentle, humble caller. His pale skin grew red with anger, and his purple eyes shone with fury. She felt the urge to flee, but stood her ground. If she turned her back on him, the bastard would attempt to strike her down-she wouldn't put it past him.

"You foolish, arrogant bitch," he spit out each word with revulsion, "I will have you if I have to force myself on you."

Somewhere behind her, she could sense Cheshire preparing to plummet into Levi. The intensity of the males had increased, one willing to harm her while the other wished to protect her.

For some reason the whole scenario struck her as amusing since it was absolutely absurd. An eccentric laugh erupted out of her and she tilted her head back to release this crazy, irrational burst of emotions. One part of her laugh to hold back the sadness of her brother's departure and probable death, while the other laughed because she was stuck playing chastity advocate with an absolute self-obsessed nutcase.

What a crazy world they lived in.

From the corner of her vision she saw Cheshire stare at her with concern. While in front of her stood a man who probably thought she had lost her mind.

Levi shifted his feet uncomfortably and seemed to have lost the urge of ravishing her with the apparent lost of her sanity at the moment.

"Woman, you're creepy," he said before stepping back as though she might strike at him.

His response made a sinister smile develop on her face, she said in a voice foreign to her, "Yes, I'm creepy and partially insane, haven't you heard the rumors of me being an actual flesh-confined demon?" After this response she spread her hands apart to exhibit herself as though she was a real bodily sculpture for the world to examine. "See for yourself, although I have cuts across my body and feel the same pain as you idiots, I'm still deemed the monster because I refuse to lower myself into the sinful manners of enjoying another's pain and gorging myself on food while others starve. I am a small piece of the minority of humans who suffer from the cruelty of man. Trust me fool, though these red eyes are considered the signs of an abomination, I think the true monsters are those who indulge themselves in others' pain."

Levi continued stepping backwards to get away from the woman who classified herself as a fiend. He stared at her in horror and she chose to follow him. Similar to a predator following its prey.

Levi stumbled over a rock and fell down on his behind and stared up at the woman whose face was shadowed by her dark hair. The sun shone behind her giving her a dark edge.

In an alien voice she said, "Get lost."

Levi didn't need to be told twice, he swung himself around and jumped up. After regaining his footing, the man took off as though he had just seen a monster.

Lacie's hair flew around her face and she watched him flee with boredom. She knew he would probably tell the villagers exaggerations of her calling forth-demonic powers to try and seduce him into sleeping with her or causing his irrational desire for her. As far she was concerned to hell with them, all she wanted was peace and silence.

Lacie turned around and began walking back to her house, keeping her head lowered to stare at the ground. While she was deep in her thoughts she failed to notice a young man standing beside her doorframe.

When she finally took notice of him she jumped and released a startled cry of fear. Upon her scream, he released a small yelp of his own since he wasn't prepared for that kind of response.

Placing a hand against her chest, willing the small organ to return to a steady beat, she gasped for air. After calming down slightly she pointed an accusing finger in the young man's direction, "You! Who are you and what are you doing on my land?"

She had already dealt with one idiot and so soon she was dealing with another?

The young man waved his hands in a nonaggressive manner, trying to show he wasn't a threat. "Woah, woah, I mean you no harm. I'm simply here to deliver a message."

"Message?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, its from a fellow servant of my master," he said with slight embarrassment. Why he was embarrassed she hadn't a clue.

"And why would this servant be sending a fellow servant out to the middle of nowhere to deliver a message?" she asked curtly. She placed a hand on her forehead and released a tire sigh, "Listen if you're a thief, you might as well reveal yourself now. Because I'll be honest with you, my family is extremely poor and besides a few material possessions we have nothing to our name which would earn you riches."

The man stomped his foot and said in an insulted voice, "I'm no thief, _madam. _I am a simple servant who is trying to do a good deed if you would be so willing to cooperate with me then we could attend to business."

She lowered her hand and took a good look at him. He couldn't be any older than Oswald, he was probably somewhere in his early twenties. He had short brown hair that gleamed in the sun from careful washing. On his nose were a small pair of spectacles. He wore a black overcoat, which probably was causing him to roast since the heat had become stifling as the day continued.

She noticed a few drops of sweat slide down his peachy colored cheeks and felt some pity for the man. She could tell by his gaze that he was trying his hardest not to stare at her unruly appearance and this made a good impression on her.

So the lad wasn't a perverted pig like the other males in the village.

"My apologies, a few moments ago I had to deal with an annoying pest and I took my frustration out on you, forgive me," she said gently.

The annoyed expression he wore dropped and he rubbed a finger under his nose before displaying a shy smile. "You're forgiven, my name is Reim, by the way."

She gathered her nightgown between her fingers and curtsied from habit, "Lacie."

Secretly, she hated curtseying, but it was a habit she developed to get into the good graces of future business proprietors. Alas, while the gesture was appreciated it hadn't won her any points so far.

"Nice to meet you," he rubbed a hand through his short hair, he opened up a pocket in his jacket and withdrew a letter, "for you Miss Lacie."

While his proper manners weirded her out since she wasn't used to such formalities when addressed, she nonetheless took his kindness graciously. Smiling sincerely at him, she took the letter and unwrapped the ribbon to see what was scribbled within. All she could wonder about was who would write to her.

Unrolling the tan parchment she was surprised to see dainty handwriting that obviously belonged to a female with its eloquence.

The message read-

To whomever reads this message,

About one week ago, we, the servants, came across a young man whom we assumed was stealing from our master's grounds. Without a trial he was thrown into the dungeons and has remained there since. I have personally talked to the prisoner named Oswald who has persuaded me to send a message to his little sister, Lacie, to come testify in his defense. He claims he is an innocent man, but there are doubts among the servants that one of our own would make a false accusation. Our master still has no knowledge of these events since he suffers from an illness and we do not wish to disturb him. If the woman called Lacie is able to receive this letter it would be in her best interest to come to her brother's aid immediately or else we will keep him locked up for the duration of his sentencing and crime. If whomever so chooses to come to his aid, then Reim will serve as your guide. Until then, I hope you make a wise decision.

From,

Miranda Barma

Lacie kept staring at the lines, her eyes roaming over the words multiple times. Reim rolled back and forth on his feet, yanking at his collar periodically. Lacie was so engulfed in the letter she failed to notice Cheshire walk outside to lean his head against her upper arm and read the letter for himself.

"He's alive," she whispered.

Cheshire looked at her funny, while Reim quirked an eyebrow up.

The man, while tugging the collar away from his throat, said in an amicable tone, "Why yes he is, my task is seeing if you will accompany me or not back to the castle."

Lacie stared at him blankly before releasing a loud cry of joy, "My brother's alive!"

Reim had placed a hand up defensively at her outburst while Cheshire covered his ears, muttering something about growing tired of her obnoxious outburst today.

Lacie giggled childishly and twirled about in one spot. Reim glanced over at Cheshire and mouthed, "Is she always like this?"

Cheshire shrugged, "For the most part yes."

"Um not to burst your bubble, but I'm on a tight schedule," Reim tugged up his right sleeve and tapped on the gold watch, "and I need an answer on whether or not you're coming back with me today."

"This soon?" she stopped twirling to stare at him happily.

"Yes, today, the sooner the better," he responded abruptly.

Lacie looked up to the sky and silently thanked whoever had listened to her prayers. For once, she finally felt a tingle of happiness develop in her core where before she felt hollow.

Cheshire looked at her with expectancy, while Reim looked ready to capsize if she didn't hurry along.

Lacie took a deep breath to steady her nerves, she turned to Reim and said in her most determined voice, "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

Somewhere in the background, Cheshire uttered, "That's all fine and dandy, but you may want to change into appropriate attire."

Glancing down, she saw what Cheshire meant. There in all her glory was her crisp white nightgown billowing in the wind. The cloth wrapped around her ankles as though mocking her forgetfulness. She giggled sheepishly before taking small steps backwards, "How about we leave after I change and pack?"

Reim shrugged, "Fine by me, I don't feel comfortable dragging along a half dressed woman anyways."


	4. Chapter 4

Rant- Hahaha, finals are done alas my life is free once more!

Chapter 3- The journey

Reim tapped his foot impatiently, leaning against the doorframe and pouting like a five year old. They were supposed to have left ten minutes ago, but the young man called Checkers, Jimmy or whatever refused to release his embrace around the woman's small frame.

Though she clutched him against her affectionately it was obvious she was ready to leave since her smile had wavered since the boy first grabbed ahold of her. He kept mumbling things about taking care of herself and to skin the scrawny guy alive if he tried anything funny.

Reim was appalled by his assumption he held ill intentions towards the young woman. While she was pretty he conducted himself as a gentleman and would never harm a woman. Also, she wasn't his type he preferred women who were quiet and rather docile. He found a woman who blushed and was rather unorganized adorable.

This girl kept giving him small side glances of murderous intent, she was making it known that she wasn't one to be trifled with.

Secretly, Reim was terrified for his life and hoped he managed to return unscathed and not losing a special member.

"Cheshire, now I love you, but it's time to let go," she said, rubbing her hands up and down his arms in a soothing motion.

He huddled closer and planted his head against her chest, but he wasn't being perverted, it was more like a child refusing to part from a parent. He quietly mumbled something about not losing her, too.

She dropped her arms and stared at the ceiling groaning, "I'm not going to die so quit talking like that, or are you trying to jinx me?"

Cheshire finally untangled his arms from around her and glared up at her. The woman grinned and patted his forehead, "Take care kid."

Cheshire frowned but nodded his head reluctantly.

Lacie situated the satchel around her shoulder to where it didn't dig into her skin. She had stuffed some clothing for the journey- and some weapons, too. A woman could never be too careful. Both men stared at her uncertainly when she came out wearing her brother's trousers and dirty work shirts from his younger days, along with her boots she had gotten from Oswald to tend to the garden. She had wrapped her breasts to try hiding the fact she was female and hid her hair away in a hat. When Reim asked her why she was dressed in such unrefined clothing for a woman, she responded it would make things easier if people believed they were two male travelers. Plus, she had a knife wrapped around the outside of her thigh, but hidden beneath the trousers. She would change back into female garments when they were closer to Reim's home.

Carrying five knifes was not being extreme in the least.

Reim lazily lifted himself off the door and stretched his arms up. He nodded his head towards the field, indicating for her to follow. Lacie stared at him curiously before following him out, Cheshire trailing behind her the whole way.

While the men weren't looking she stared up at the blue sky above and prayed to whom-ever listened for Oswald to be unharmed. But if she saw one scratch or hair missing then there would be hell to pay.

There was a comfortable silence amongst the group; the only sounds heard were their shoes crunching along the gravel and the gentle buzz and hums of crickets. Lacie always loved their quiet chirps; something about the sound soothed her.

A neighing sound startled the two villagers; Cheshire jumped a foot in the air while Lacie flinched backwards. Reim gazed at them with humor shining in his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't know the two of you have a phobia of horses," he chuckled.

Lacie released a half-hearted chuckle wanting to kick herself for reacting in such a cowardly mannerism. Cheshire pouted, rubbing a hand against his sleeve muttering about not being afraid.

Sure enough, as they rounded the side of the cabin, there stood a stark white horse grazing in the field.

Releasing an awed gasp, Lacie opened her mouth to stare at the horse with childish wonder. She had never seen a purely white horse before, but this was a true beauty. Her family did own a horse in her early childhood, a pinto horse with black and white swirls of color meshed together. The poor horse died from an unknown infection to its liver. They mourned the horse for quite some time Oswald had told her; however, she couldn't recall since she was barely three years old when the incident happened.

Without another thought, Lacie excitedly ran up to the horse. She heard Reim scolding her the whole way, but she chose to ignore him and indulge in her childlike pleasure. A woman could only live once so why bother acting like some prim and proper lady.

The horse lifted up its head, flicking its ears to show it shared a similar curiosity towards the strange girl rabidly approaching it. Both men released a startled gasp when she flung her hands around the horse's neck. The horse released an alarmed neigh, swishing its tail back and forth in alarm.

Somewhere in the distance, Reim began praying.

The boy next to him uttered silent curses under his breath of the woman's sheer stupidity.

While she knew it was a foolish decision to act spontaneously around large animals, sometimes excitement won over logic.

The horse settled down when she began to rub its neck and speak soothingly into its ear. With these few kind gestures, the horse became still and allowed her to continue petting. As she petted him, she looked over at the strap connected to his harness and saw the silver nameplate reading "Leon."

"That's a good boy, Leon, see nobody is going to hurt you," she coaxed.

The sounds of crunching gravel came from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Reim clearing his throat before saying in a weary voice, "While I'm happy to see you enjoying the master's steed, I'm afraid we've wasted enough time dilly-dallying and should be on our way."

Lacie glanced at the horse and began questioning what sort of "master" did Reim work under to show such loyalty and dutifulness. A feeling of uneasiness spread through her about what sort of man this fellow was. Then again, the man seemed oblivious to his servants' actions since he wasn't even aware of her brother's imprisonment.

She recalled the old saying "ignorance is bliss" and questioned just how unobservant this gentleman was. Could one truly be happy idling away his life without a care in the world?

While she stood there pondering over such trivial matters, another realization dawned on her. There were two people here about to travel to an unknown location with one steed to provide them with transportation.

If Reim was using a false identity and bore ill intentions towards her, she could be stuck in a bad situation. While Reim adjusted his handcuffs, Lacie subtly bent her hand inside the trousers to feel for the knife attached to her thigh. When she felt the slender, sharp cutting edge sliver of medal brush under her fingertips she released an appreciative laugh.

Thank the stars above for overprotective brothers. Oswald and Cheshire had purchased her the knife from some weapon specialist as a birthday gift years back.

The moment Reim tried anything funny she wouldn't show any hesitation in drawing the knife out and slicing his flesh open to make a getaway.

Judging the steed's height if she took a running leap of faith she might manage to grab hold of the horse's back and boost herself up. Silently she prayed she made it the first try because she didn't want to ride the whole way on a sore behind.

_What a grand spectacle I would become if I stand before the accuser rubbing my tush the entire trial._

Luckily, Reim noticed the woman's troubled glances and took it upon himself to come to a woman's aid.

Reim settled one knee against the dirt and cupped his hands together to provide a hoist for her to which she gratefully accepted because she secretly feared having to take a desperate leap of faith and scurry up on the horse's back.

Placing her hands on the Leon's saddle, she held her weight up and used Reim's helpful hand to boost herself up. Although she was not the slightest bit graceful as she almost slipped off on the horse's other side, she did manage to get up there…with assistance.

Once she settled herself she looked down at Reim and gave him a fleeting smile as she thanked him. For once, he dropped his anxious scowl and turned the corners of his lips slightly before resuming the weary frown.

Deep down this guy was probably a funny man but he was such a stickler for rules and punctuation it was hard to imagine.

Reim began to lift himself onto the Leon's saddle, carefully avoiding touching the young woman. While Reim made himself comfortable and got onto the horse without any problems-damn him- a tuff of hair made its way over to her.

Cheshire kept his face hidden beneath his bangs and kept kicking at random rocks on the gravel path avoiding the chance to meet her eyes.

Lacie frowned; she truthfully didn't understand why Cheshire was making such strange talks of her not returning. Then again, Cheshire only became a worrywart when things revolved around his family and friends.

Cheshire stood nears the horse's haunches and was close enough to where Lacie could physically touch the boy, but he might as well be oceans away since he refused to acknowledge her.

Releasing a sorrowful sigh she sincerely hoped his fears did not become reality. While she doubted any harm could come from Reim, she could not over look the factor of the master and his servants proving to become a hassle. Well, not the master but the inquisitor. For some reason she had a sinking feeling whenever his title was mentioned. During the journey she was going to harass Reim into giving her information on this person, even if harassing involved drastic measures.

She would worry about the inquisitor later; right now she had other concerns such as disease, starvation, and climate.

While she packed a few odd clothing items for any climate changes, if any artic weather came their way they would be doomed. Also she knew how to grow food, but hunting was not in her league of specialties. Catching game and actual hunting were two different methods entirely.

And may some deity keep the travelers safe from illness, she heard tales from visitors of people catching illnesses which caused fevers that left grown men shivering like children and other unspeakable diseases causing men to go mad.

There was one traveler who told stories of some unfortunate fellow who used to be a soldier, but caught some disease that caused his mind to leave him. The man went from protecting the innocent to skinning them alive for looking at him wrongly.

A shudder went through Lacie as the vision of the helpless victims meeting horrific ends plagued her mind.

Lacie scolded herself, here a young boy was facing these troubling thoughts of his beloved friends dying and she was conjuring up inventive ways she could die.

Wasn't she just a wonderful ray of sunshine in people's lives?

Gently placing a hand on Cheshire's scruffy head, she rubbed his hair playfully. When he looked up at her curiously with those large eyes she pushed against his forehead making him stagger back. He released a small yelp and rubbed his forehead, after he regained his balance he shot her a furious look that caused the girl to laugh, a loud bellyful laugh.

She enjoyed laughing like this, back during times when she held hope instead of resentment. After she managed to stifle her mirth, she smiled warmly at the teenager.

"Cheshire, I'm coming back with Oswald, so I'm not going to say goodbye. But before I depart I wish to leave you with some advice- stop looking towards the worse in a situation. If all you do is focus on the negative then you'll never remember the good times."

Cheshire narrowed an eye and stared at her with perplexity. She had to keep telling herself not to slap her face from his inability to understand the underlining message.

"Obviously what I say confuses you so let me put it this way- If the world was going to end tomorrow would you rather remember happy times with people you love or fume over silly matters which don't matter in the end?" she inquired.

When silence met her response she was about to call it quits, when Cheshire asked uncertainly, " Why do you think the world might end tomorrow, Lacie?"

The two adults stared at the youngest member with incredulity, Reim interrupted the silence to grab hold of the worn out reins and said with a hint of disbelief, "And now my lady, I believe this is where we take our leave."

**Eight hours later**

"Tell me Reim, what are some things you do for pleasure?" Lacie asked as she kept leaning forward to elbow him in the ribs.

A few hours had passed since they had taken a small detour to get some water from a stream and a moment's rest from the rough saddle. When the cool water hit Reim's parched throat he had to resist jumping into the clear flowing water because he was tired of feeling sweat drip down his body.

Sadly, he might have done such if he did not have a woman accompanying him; he glanced over at the creature that was supposedly the opposite sex with skepticism. The girl showed no hesitation in releasing a spew of profanity when she accidently tripped over a rock earlier. Just as she had no problem rolling up her brother's trousers to her knees as she playfully jumped into the stream and splashed water everywhere.

One half of him was jealous at her sense of freedom because he wish to strip off his clothing and run stark naked in the woods, while the other half dreaded having to drag the girl through the castle when she had dirt marks smeared over her and smelled of pines.

It wasn't that she was dirty that annoyed him, it was knowing that she would receive scrutiny by some crueler members of the servants for not presenting herself as some modest creature of habit with the typical courtesies and insincere smiles.

While she wasn't ladylike she seemed like a nice girl and he felt an unknown protective urge that seemed similar to how a brother looks after a younger sibling.

Plus she refused to stop asking questions. She filled his ear with stories of living in the field and having Cheshire accompany her during trips for berry picking at this time of year. At one point he even made the mistake of asking her if she ever stopped questioning the world and its inhabitants and she reproachfully responded that it displeased her when people stop examining their world and just accept everything as it is. She went on further to explain that people couldn't truly consider themselves alive if all they do is accept everything as something unchangeable.

Apparently one person can change both people and traditions if their will was strong enough.

Reim had been nodding off when she asked about his leisure time and he tried to keep himself awake long enough to answer. Leon was a good steed and knew the castle path by heart a fact well known by the messengers who liked to doze off during their journeys.

Deliberating over his leisure time was difficult because he could imagine her disbelief if he admitted he found joy in being kept busy, he hated sitting still doing nothing more than fiddle with his thumbs, he enjoyed doing things for others. Sometimes he did enjoy drinking a small glass of wine as he read a book, but he found enjoyment in labor. His parents had teased him as a child of him growing old at a young age since he refused to sit still and play games.

Reim decided truth was his best objection since the girl always squinted her eyes at him suspiciously whenever she suspected him of lying. Nothing seemed to get past her.

Shrugging he said in a deflated manner, "Honestly, I'm content in being kept busy, work is what I'm good at. Although I guess traveling is something fun to do that comes with the job."

Glancing up at him, she questioned, "Have you always been a messenger or does your role change?"

To this question he laughed since he had tried his hand at several oddball jobs and found he wasn't good with weapons and definitely was not a cook since he burnt everything he touched.

"Well I did try my hand at different jobs in my youth, but carrying messages is what I'm best at. Also my master says I'm good at being formal even with the most discourteous people, even if there are a few people who I may strangle one day…"

She leaned her head over to meet his eyes and stared at him curiously, "Do you not get along with someone?"

Reim blinked and released an awkward laugh trying to divert her attention, "Just another servant that I work with, we've been friends for awhile but I swear I might skin him alive in his sleep if he tosses his work at me to complete overnight one more time."

"Does he do this a lot?"

"All the damn time," Reim said through clenched teeth.

Seeing his fists tighten on the handles, she decided to switch subjects, "Say Reim, can you tell me about this Inquisitor."

Reim snorted, "What's there to tell, I only hear about him through whispers about his creepiness and obsession with torture. Truth be told, I've only seen the man in passing on rare occasions since our jobs are separated by skills. The only thing I can recall is hearing about him swallowing a whole fish down in one gulp at some banquet held years back, which hardly is any noteworthy information. Other than that I know nothing of the man my lady, if you're trying to pry information out of me sorry I'm useless in this matter."

Lacie scrunched her nose at both the image of some man eating a fully scaled, raw fish and lack of success on using Reim for gathering information.

_Dammit Reim you were the only source I was going off on to formulate a plan on dealing with this guy. _

"Fine then, can I make a small request?" she asked pleasantly.

"The next stop for releasing bodily wastes will be in two miles, trust me there's several poison ivy areas here," he responded crossly.

She took notice of the grimace on Reim's face after he made the statement; she managed to hide the scornful smile forming at the thought of him sitting on one of the cursed plants.

She snorted at the image of him walking around oddly due to a sore bottom.

Her smile faltered when she thought about the awkwardness of Reim having to stand a few feet away as she did her personal business since women were easy targets for bandits. She nearly chewed off the inside of her cheek as she resisted retorting on the fact that bandits were known for skinning male travelers live, while keeping the women alive for finding sexual satisfaction.

Shaking her head at the unpleasant realization of how dangerous their situation was of being two lone travelers, she responded, "Actually my request has nothing to do with…bodily functions."

Reim glanced over his shoulder at her with a suspicious narrowing of his eyes. Did she truly manage to make him this uncomfortable? "Depends on the request."

Her biggest fear was insulting Reim since he was a stickler for rules and appearances, but he had treated her kindly even during moments of absolute sarcasm by two people with different views of the world. She was an ordinary peasant girl, while he was a valued servant of a lord. Also, she hated people only seeing a woman in a dress, believing she was stupid and without any mindset of her own. Reim hadn't displayed any of these misogynistic traits, but his refusal to use her first name was insulting in her opinion.

His refusal to be on a first name basis with her made her feel less human. It sounded strange, but she felt more alienated since she was already with someone she didn't know, and he refused to try getting along on better terms other than as acquaintances.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly gathering her wits about her. She replied in her most steadiest voice laced with authority, " Reim, while I thank you for treating me graciously and as a woman of nobility, I must remind you I'm nothing more than a peasant girl and would find it more comfortable if you address me by name instead of gender."

Now this caught his attention, Reim stiffened since he wasn't used to a woman speaking to him with such fearlessness and strength. This woman, or Lacie, was truly a fascinating person since nobody could predict her next course of actions. (He was also referring to her earlier capture and skinning of a field mouse for their meal.) While she skinned the mouse without flinching, Reim watched her with awe and slight nausea. There was so much _fur_.

While she skinned the mouse she kept sending him devilish looks almost causing him to piss himself.

Most women of this era wanted a man to wait on them hand and foot without any resistance; but curiously here before him was a girl who refused to be treated as anything less than an equal.

The girl was deserving of his respect and uncertainty. On one hand it was nice to not deal with some pompous brat ordering him around like a slave instead of a servant (he still possessed some liberties). And then her resilient spirit perplexed him; she was quite an oddball.

Alas, there were all sorts of strange people he decided.

"Fine, but on one condition," he said with a smirk.

Lacie narrowed her eyes, swearing under her breath she would strangle the man if he prattles on some code of conduct made by the master. Reim took notice of her red eyes blazing and his smirk grew darker.

"Name it," she responded testily.

"I'll start referring to you by first name if you stop piling me with loaded questions," he asked with glee. Finally, the endless questions would end! If she wanted her way she would have to accept his terms and then he could rest for a few while Leon trudged along.

He flinched when Lacie dug her nails into his waist and couldn't prevent the small yelp from escaping his throat. "Why yes, Sir Reim, I will remain pleasantly silent the entire duration of the remainder of this trip if you would just say _my name_," the sarcasm couldn't have been more obvious if she tried.

"We're at an agreement, stupendous!" he yelled.

Lacie responded by playfully punching him in the arm, she chuckled when he tensed up before she even landed the punch. "You're rather wimpy you know that," she replied in a humorous tone. "Wouldn't you be if the person you're escorting keeps sending you deranged looks whenever you're minding your own business?" he asked with slight amusement. The two broke out laughing for reasons they didn't know, perhaps relief that they were finally getting along to some extents.

As they finally settled down, Reim decided to have one last final laugh, "Your name is Lady right?"

A swarm of birds took flight as an earsplitting scream was released somewhere far off in the distance.

Little did they know someone was keeping watch over them with keen interest.


End file.
